


You're Mine

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	You're Mine

**Title:** You're Mine  
 **Author:** [](http://slow-and-easy.livejournal.com/profile)[**slow_and_easy**](http://slow-and-easy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
 **Pairing/character:** Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Words:** 523  
 **Prompt:** Ronon gets possessive after seeing someone hit on Evan.  
 **Kink:** Possessiveness  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **A/N:** Beta'd by my lovely Dean ([](http://passionstorm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **passionstorm**](http://passionstorm.livejournal.com/) ) Any other mistakes found are my own.

  


Atlantis was a huge place and not everything was seen. But maybe that was the whole point. Invisible to the naked eye. And after all, Major Evan Lorne didn’t belong to anyone. Though for some demented reason whenever he had someone pawing over him, he hid. Found all the big city’s blind spots. Especially since there was a certain Satedan who wanted to find him and do who knew what to him.

***********

Ronon Dex was no fool. He’d seen the Major disappear on more than one occasion. And each time his mind had come up with a scenario it caused the Satedan to give a low and dangerous growl. The very thought of Lorne with someone else caused his blood to boil. It was time to find the younger man and show him exactly whom he belonged to.

**********

It was moments like these that made Lorne hard. Another marine’s body pressed against his in a secluded hallway. The very fact that they could easily be caught sent shivers down his spine. A soft moan escapes partially open lips as he feels a hand slide into the front of his pants and take hold of his hard length. So caught in the moment was he that he didn’t hear the Satedan. The one burly man that was going to make all their lives a living hell… or at least his.

The growl caught the marine’s attention first. Then it caught Evan’s. What was Ronon doing there? Much less there with a, no THE, gun point at the mother man’s head. “Step away from the Major NOW.”

To his dismay the marine did as he was told and he heard the Satedan faintly say ‘run’ and the man did. As hard and fast as he could. As if Hell, itself, were on his heels. Though the big man didn’t go after the marine. No, instead he stalked over to him. Yeah… he didn’t like the look in Ronon’s eyes. A look that said he’d be was about to be skinned alive. “Ronon…”

“Quiet.” The Satedan growls pulling Lorne to him and kissing him good and _hard_ , possessively even. “What did you think you were doing?”

“What’s it look like I was doing?” Lorne asks with a glare. Who did this man think he was?

“Something you shouldn’t of been.” He kisses him again biting his bottom lip until he draws blood. “You’re _mine_ Evan Lorne. Remember that.”

“And if I don’t…”

He shoves the younger man against the wall and presses against him, nipping along his jaw and down his throat, biting into that flesh essentially marking him. He’d have to find a way to cover it up but until then all would know he was a taken man. Then again they’d know by the collar around his throat as well which held a Satedan symbol upon it. Ronon’s symbol. A collar that he had just adorned on the man’s throat after biting it to mark him.

“I’m not a piece of property.” Lorne snaps with a glare.

“Perhaps not, Lorne, but you **ARE** mine and you will do well to remember that.” He snarls.  



End file.
